Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 100\% \times \dfrac{20}{20} \times \dfrac{4}{4} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ $ \dfrac{20}{20} = 1$ $ \dfrac{4}{4} = 1$ Now we have: $ 1 \times 1 \times 1 = {?} $ $ 1 \times 1 \times 1 = 1 $